oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Frogrump
|image1=File:FrogrumpArt.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Frogrump |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Garudo |residence=Unknown |species=Frog |age=42 |gender=Male |height=6' 7" |weight=620 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Frogrump, along with his partner Crocrump, is a professional bounty hunter that is sometimes employed by King Grex to capture Goop. Frogrump is an obese frog with an Australian accent whose intense desire to capture his nemesis Goop is driven not only by his insatiable greed for Power Orbs, but also a personal vendetta against the purple Groodangan, who remains the only target that Frogrump has ever failed to capture. Frogrump first met Goop during King Grex's initial takeover of the Groodangan Kingdom, as Goop was passing through his lair on his way to Castle Grex. Frogrump, having been hired by King Grex to capture the purple pest, ambushed Goop atop a fiery canyon and refused to let Goop pass. Although he fought well, he was eventually defeated. Frogrump is a large bipedal frog. He's constantly hunched over. His underbelly is yellow while the top of him is dark green. He has two small nostrils and large angry eyes. He sports a large orange mohawk and large red cheek pouches. His hands have 4 clawed fingers and he has large webbed feet. He also has another red cheek pouch on his rear (rump), hence his name "Frogrump". Frogrump is a very self-centered, greedy frog who only takes Grex's jobs in an attempt to make some money, although he never ends up getting paid. He claims to be the world's greatest bounty hunter, having never failed to capture his target. Due to this, he is a very egotistical and boastful character. He is shown to have a love of punk rock music. Frogrump is consistently seen with his partner-in-crime Crocrump. Frogrump does tend to get frustrated with and annoyed at Crocrump because of what Frogrump perceives as a lack of professionalism and because of Crocrump's desire to eat their bounty. *'Pyrokinesis:' Through unknown means, Frogrump has obtained pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire. This is especially evident whenever he becomes enraged, whereupon he will violently burst into flames and ignite anything nearby. **'Flame Breath:' Frogrump is capable of spewing a powerful stream of flames from his mouth that can reach temperatures of up to 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Not only that, but he can also spit out fireballs that bounce across the ground and ricochet off of walls. Finally, he can also unleash what he refers to as a "Flame Belch", which is essentially a large powerful, short-range burst of fire. **'Fire Staffs:' Frogrump's main weapons of choice are a pair of dual-tipped torches known as Fire Staffs. He is capable of launching a rapid-fire stream of fireballs from the tips of these staffs by spinning them at high speeds. *'Physical Size:' Frogrump's intimidating size and immense weight make him a powerful melee fighter. Part of Frogrump's fighting style involves throwing his weight around and attempting to knock his opponents unconscious and make them easier to capture. *'King Reginald Grex': Frequent employer *'Crocrump': Partner-in-crime *'Goop the Groodangan': Arch-enemy *Frogrump's ideal voice actor would be American-Canadian actor Matt Frewer. *Frogrump will be a supporting antagonist of a video game series developed by TheAgent41. FrogrumpArt.png|Artwork Frogrump.jpg|Old artwork Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Amphibians Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Original characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Asexual characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Articles with one-word titles